


The Dump of Fanfictions

by GilbertJones



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Original Work, Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Angst, Blood, Dark, Death, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gore, I will mark chapters with triggers btw, Insanity, It depends on the chapter, M/M, Murder, NSFW, Some characters are horrible OOC at times, Suicide, Ugh, i am sorry for that, i hate changing tags, nsfw-ish, yeaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 17,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilbertJones/pseuds/GilbertJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a random collage of fanfictions me and my friend have been writing back and forth - Here is my friends DeviantArt account : http://skylark23.deviantart.com/</p><p>What we do is i give my friend a pairing, any pairing, and she has to write a fanfiction of any length, type and setting of what she desires. Once she finishes, she gives me a pairing and i do the same thing. And i give her a pairing, she writes, she gives me a pairing, i write and so forth. All fanfictions we write will be posted here. (i will ask for her permission before uploading fanfictions of course.)<br/>This will mostly at the beginning be based around Original Characters x Original Characters. However, we will do other fandoms. The tags will update as we bring more fandom related shippings into the frame.</p><p>Written by me - ~Lex~<br/>Written by my friend - .: Ebony :.<br/>Written by us both - .: ~Lex and Ebony~ :.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poptarts

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, The first fanfiction we have here is a Ebony x Lisa one.
> 
> No that is not me x my friend.
> 
> She has a character named ebony and she rlly likes that name. Same with me and Lisa. (i do have a fursona though named Zyton who shows up later on.)
> 
> So you probably wont know these characters. I apologize in advance for that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Slightly NSFW towards the end

.: **Ebony :**.

Ebony was resting on the couch, wearing one of Lisa's shirts and a random pair of shorts she found lying around.  
Her chest rose and fell subtly, and she snored softly. She felt a presence next to her, but she ignored it, trying to get some sleep.  
It wasn't until she felt something, or someone kiss her nose, that her eyes fluttered open.  
"Good morning." It was Lisa. Ebony's eyes lit up, and she propped herself up on an elbow, her ears perked. "Good morning." She greeted back, and  
Lisa smiled faintly. "Did you sleep well?"  
"Better than ever." Ebony answered with a yawn. "Do you want some breakfast?" Lisa asked. "I'd love some. What is there?"  
"Poptarts." Lisa shrugged, and Ebony beamed. "Poptarts it is then."

Lisa and Ebony were sitting on the couch, eating their breakfast. "You've got a couple crumbs on your shorts." Lisa purred with amusement, and  
Ebony just rolled her eyes, brushing them off. "It looks like you have some crumbs on your mouth too. Let me take care of that." She crawled  
over to Ebony and pressed her lips against the latter's. Ebony nearly melted, and she swung her arms effortlessly around Lisa's shoulders, pulling  
her closer.  
Without warning, Lisa forced her tongue into Ebony's mouth. She pulled back, with nothing but a strand of saliva connecting the two. "You taste  
like Poptarts." Lisa smirked. "No, really." Ebony grumbled sarcastically. "Now shut up and continue to kiss me." Ebony pouted, and Lisa grinned,  
before pushing Ebony over. She straddled her for a moment, before leaning down and kissing her again. Things got heated rather quickly, and after  
their little make-out session, Lisa decided to take it to the next level. She tugged at Ebony's shirt, but Ebony held it down. "What are you doing?"  
Lisa tilted her head. "C'mon baby, you know how much I love morning sex~"  
Ebony frowned. "Can we wait until later?" She asked in a hushed tone.  
"Why?" Lisa looked puzzled.  
Ebony gestured behind the two, and Lisa sat up and looked back, only to see Zyton and Fawx standing there with blank expressions.  
"What the fuck?" Zyton sputtered out, and Lisa just grinned, before leaning back down and nibbling on Ebony's collarbone, leaving a hickey that  
bruised rather quickly. Ebony sat up, and Lisa stood up, stretching. Ebony blushed heavily, covering the hickey on her neck. "I want everyone  
to know who she belongs to." Lisa said with pride to Zyton and Fawx. Fawx smirked a bit and looked over at Zyton, who was also blushing.  
"What?" Lisa lifted her eyebrows. "You do the same to Astro."  
"I do not!" Zyton blurted out.  
"Yeah, you do." Fawx snickered. "Explain those hickeys I saw on her neck earlier then."  
"... Fuck..." Zyton's ears lowered, and he looked down at his feet with embarrassment.  
"Busted." Ebony spoke up, giggling.


	2. Hoodini

~Lex~

Vanoss was in another gaming session with his friends H2odelirous, Basicallydowrk and Minilad on Gmod and of course, doing stupid shit. Vanoss was in the middle of getting ready to shoot Basically when H2o shot him with a cross bow. Laughter followed soon after when Vanoss's dead player model set of a bomb, effectively killing everybody else on map. "Oh my god." Vanoss said between fits of laughter. "Who the hell set that up?!" He said, still laughing.

"I did, but it was not done yet." Basically said, still giggling. H2o grinned despite the fact that the others could not see it. "I know. I killed Vanoss in order to set it off" "YOU ASS HOLE!" More laughter.  
Vanoss grinned. "Welp time to get back to work." He said, respawning along with everybody else. They carried on for another 5 minutes with jokes, random chatter and the occasional person being shot or bombed. Suddenly, H2o beamed with a great idea. He put a sticky explosive on the ground and put a box over it so the others did not see it. "Hey Vanoss I need you to come here for a moment!" H2o said, grinning. Vanoss already knew he was going to die, but went over anyways.  
"Yeah what is it?" He asked, waiting for H2o's answer. "I need you to stand on this box for a moment." He said, snickering slightly. Vanoss did so and expected death to ensue right after, but was surprised by H2o walking away. He assumed it was so he did not die, but he stood there for a good 30 seconds.  
And he had not died.  
Vanoss was confused and was about to ask when he looked up and saw a box with text on it.  
'Check your phone.'  
Vanoss was confused but did so, assuming that due to his headphones he had missed some texts from H2o or something. And sure enough he did, but he did not expect to see these lines of text.  
'Hoodini rhymes with martini.'  
'We are getting shit-faced tonight.'  
'And we are going to say some shit.'  
Vanoss was about to question what he meant but was promptly blown up in-game by H2o. He rolled his eyes and resumed playing, but H2o was laughing to himself while his mic was muted.   
Hopefully Vanoss would not remember what he had said by tonight in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy i hate how this turned out. don't read it, it is bad.


	3. Fluffy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Ocs. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: Slightly NSFW towards end, dirty talk.

. **:** Ebony **:**.

 

"I'm home." Vince calls, heading inside. It's only moments later that he's

greeted by an overjoyed Shortcake, who embraces him instantly.

"Hey, Ms. Fluffy." Vince teases, and Shortcake giggles, letting go of him.

Despite being headless, she tilts her neck up to Vince, 'looking' at him.

"You know you love it." Shortcake purrs, and Vince smiles softly. "I guess I

do." He looks down at Shortcake's long, floofy tail. "What is it, Vincey? Do you

want cuddles?" Shortcake asks in an amused, yet taunting tone. Vince's long

ears perk up. "Hell yeah." He scoops Shortcake up and carries her bridal-style

up to their bedroom. As soon as they get up there, Vince drops her on the bed

and hops up with her, wrapping his arms around her instantly. He pulls her close,

shuddering a bit as she lays her fluffy tail on him. Vince purrs softly, before

narrowing his eyes to dark slits. "I love you so damn much." He mutters, and

Shortcake nuzzles up to him a bit more. "I don't care if you don't have a head.

You're so beautiful and you're so perfect and I would fuck you right here and

now." His voice becomes almost slurred with lust, and Shortcake flicks her tail

away from him. "Excuse me?" She sits up, trying not to laugh. Vince's eyes

open wide, and he sits up instantly. "I... shit, I..."

"Don't be embarrassed. That was hot." Shortcake giggles, and Vince sighs with

relief, laying back down. He pulls Shortcake up to him again, before slowly

drifting to sleep.


	4. What does privacy mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaah more H2ovanoss. Let it sink into your soul. Accept it. Breathe the sin in. Exhale the sin out. Breathe the sin in. Exhale the sin out. Repeat this until you are fully sinned to keep reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No triggers, Just sin. And stupid.

~Lex~

Vanoss was running around in game, screaming. They decided to play a Gmod and somebody had placed like, 7 slender man enemies down and they where chasing both Vanoss and H2o.  
Well okay, 3 of them where. At least 2 where chasing Minilad and Wildcat and the other 2 where unaccounted for, although BasicallyDoWrk was not with anybody so they could be casing him for all they knew. H2o was laughing while running with Vanoss as Vanoss fired another rocket at the Slenders chasing them, which only succeeded in slowing them down a little for a moment. Vanoss cursed as he noticed he was out of rockets now. H2o laughed when he noticed that too.  
"Now what?" He asked, laughing still.  
"We kiss and fuck?" Vanoss said jokingly. H2o did not realize that and laughed. "Haha maybe another time." He said. Basically and Minilad where laughing at that and Wildcat wolf whistled them. Vanoss grinned. "Ah but why not right here?" He asked, making a pouty face. (H2o can't see it you dumb fuck.)  
"Because we are being chased by 3 Slender mans (men?) and other people are here!" He said, laughing. Wildcat laughed and then screamed as the text in the upper corner said the he was killed by a slender. Whoops.  
"Ah is that all?" Vanoss cooed, grinning.  
"Yes now shut the fuck up or I will find a better use for your mouth after this." He said, making Minilad 'oooh' them and Basically was laughing himself to death. Literally. At least one slender had been chasing him since he was dead now. Just as Vanoss was going to say something the 7th one appeared in front of them out of no where and killed them both. "Your the last one Min-"  
'Minilad was killed by Slender Man.'  
"Never mind you failure." H2o said laughing.


	5. Tears to Shed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY FRIEND WAS AN ASS HOLE AND MADE ME READ THIS FUCK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Death, Angst

. **:** Ebony **:**.

 

Ebony could barely breathe. The only breaths she took were jagged, thin and strained. She dropped to her knees, not caring if that bruised or scratched

them. Her one and only love was gone. The only thing that made her cherish her life had slipped through her fingers.

"Why couldn't I have been able to save you?" Ebony screamed out, grabbing her lover and pulling her close to her chest, sobbing into her chest. Lisa was

dead, and nothing could be done to bring her back. She had used up all of her regenerations. All of those lives put to waste.

"You stupid fucking dumbass." Ebony wailed, holding Lisa closer. "You fucking bitch! How dare you leave me without even saying goodbye!?" Ebony cried

out, her cheeks aching from her constant crying.

The only thing on the face of this planet that urged Ebony's heart to keep beating had died right in front of her, and she didn't know what to do anymore.

"I don't have many more options." Ebony croaked, her throat sore from shouting and sobbing. "My life is fucking ruined because of you." She stared down

at her lover with glassy, fogged over eyes. "I love you so much." She whispered raspily, a tear slipping down her muzzle and falling onto Lisa's now cold

cheek. "So, so damn much. I miss you already, Lisa. Tell me this is all just some twisted nightmare, and I'll wake up and you'll be cuddling me and

murmuring soothing words into my ear to calm me down. Just fucking say something, Lisa. Say something!" Ebony yowled at the lifeless body before her.

Blood was now seeping between Ebony's fingers, and pouring from a long, deep gash in Lisa's stomach. "Tell me you're still alive. Tell me you love me

one last time."

"Calm down, you dumbass. I'm right here."

Ebony's ears lifted straight away, and she looked behind her, seeing her lover standing there with an unamused expression.

"Lisa!" Ebony's voice cracked as she stood up, running over to her. Lisa took a step back, and Ebony stopped, confused.

"You stupid bitch. Stop crying over me." Lisa folded her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes. Ebony's eyes lit up. She missed those insults.

"You need to let me go."

Ebony's eyes instantly went dull again, and her breath hitched in her throat. She felt her muscles weaken again, and she wanted to collapse.

"I can't."

"You need to." Lisa insisted. "Fucking let me go, Ebony." She raised her voice a bit.

Ebony embraced Lisa tightly, crying into her shoulder. Lisa sighed and hugged her back, fading.

"I love you, Lisa. Goodbye." Ebony mumbled into the crook of her neck.

"See you later." Lisa replied casually, before fading all the way.

Ebony found herself on the ground, sobbing in silence.


	6. Four assholes, One game, One awkward friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gotta change the tags fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Dirty talk, mhmhm

~Lex~

 

"holy shit, I would fuck you if I could Mini." Wildcat said, erupted very awkward laughter from Minilad. "Oh boy. Uhm, that is rather direct don't you think?" He stated awkwardly. Vanoss was laughing his ass off. "Damn." H2o said, grinning like an idiot. Basically was just confused. "What the hell do I do in this situation?" Minilad asked, nervous laughter bubbling out of him. "Then you go to your dadd-" "I NEED AN ADULT." "I AM AN ADULT." Vanoss fell out of his seat laughing as H2o started laughing his ass off. "I like that name. Mind if I borrow it for me and Vanoss?" H2o asked Wildcat, Stopping Vanoss's laughter right in it's track and replacing it with silence. Basically just laughed. "HOLY SHIT GUYS I AM STILL HERE." He said, giggling like an idiot. "No I do not mind." Wildcat said to H2o, ignoring Basically. Vanoss and Mini both shared equally horrified faces.


	7. Lying bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohohohoho boy
> 
> my friend wrote this for some reason.
> 
> gotta go update the tags after this, brb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: AHAHAH GAY SEX AHAHAH

.: Ebony :.

 

"Minx, shut up."  
"You're just jealous that I get all the ladies and you don't!"  
"Maybe because I'm not interested in females."  
"That's only because you never get any!"  
"Minx, name the last girl you had sex with."  
"It was a one-night stand."  
"Mhmm."  
"I'm not lying!"  
"How many girls have you fucked, Minx?"  
"I..."  
"Thought so."  
  
Wifi and Minx were arguing. It was a daily thing for them, but when it had never  
been about this.  
"I swear to you, I've had sex before!"  
"Suuure." Wifi rolled his eyes.   
"I've even had sex with guys before, for fucks sake!"  
"Were you top or bottom?"  
"Top, obviously."  
"You sure?" Wifi narrowed his eyes.  
"A-Alright, I may have been bottom, whatever."  
"We'll see about that." Wifi growled, before pushing Minx into a wall and   
practically tearing off his shirt, throwing it somewhere random. Minx watched in  
shock and embarrassment, his face 50 shades of red. Wifi only smirked faintly,  
before casually tugging down Minx's pants and boxers.  
"Damn, you're not bad." Wifi admired Minx's body, licking his lips. Minx's ears  
lowered.  
Wifi pulled off his own shirt, and kicked off his pants and boxers. "Are you sure  
you've had sex with a guy before?"  
"Mhmm." Minx hummed shakily in response.  
Wifi couldn't help but smirk.  
  
(skip the lubing part and shit because im lazy)  
  
"Are you ready?" Wifi asked with amusement. Minx was trembling, but he nodded.  
Wifi pushed himself into Minx, who started to squirm and shout in pain.   
"Alright, I'm a virgin! I'm a virgin!" He practically screamed. "Get out of me!"  
Wifi just snickered. "Nope. You've been lying about this stuff for too long. It's  
time for your punishment and payback."  
Wifi thrusted into Minx at a steady pace. "I'm gonna fuck you until you can't  
even walk later." Wifi muttered into Minx's ear, and Minx flinched. He had gotten  
used to the feeling, although it still felt strange. "You've been a naughty boy."  
"Shut the fuck up." Minx hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
They proceeded to have rough sex and Minx couldn't sit down for a day afterwards.  
"Serves you right." Wifi huffed as he passed Minx, who was whining every time  
he tried to sit down. "Fucking liar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah she skipped some parts. I ain't gonna change it.


	8. Cystruss? Like citrus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohohohohhoOHOHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO THE FIRST FANFIC I WROTE IN OUR BACK AND FORTH GAME TO USE OCS.

~Lex~

"Radio, Why did we come here again?" Cystruss asked, feeling uncomfortable wearing a dress. It was a dark shade of green and stopped at about her knees. There was a mint green ribbon wrapped around her waist. It was flashy. And she **hated** it. She was looking around, attempting to find anybody she recognized in the crowd besides her brother. She saw Wi-fi and walked over to him, not bothering to tell Radioactive first.

"Hey Wi-fi!" Cystruss called, grinning. He heard her and looked over, grinning at the zombie dog jogging over to him. "Hey Cystruss! What brings you here?" Wi-fi asked when she finally reached him. "My brother dragged me here." She sighed, grinning and sitting down by him. "Oh I see! Well are you enjoying yourself so far?" He asked, smiling.

"Sort of. I hate wearing dressed, but the party itself is fun!" She replied, grinning. "Sorry I was late. The bar tender took FOREVER!" A brown and caramel striped canine walked over, putting down two drinks on the table. He noticed Cystruss and looked at Wi-fi. "Who is this?" The dog asked, sitting down by him. "Oh this is Cystruss! The sister of Radioactive! You have probably never met her before." Wi-fi said grinning, gesturing to the zombie dog in front of them. The dog shook his head. "Never! I am Tech!" Tech said, putting his hand out. She took his hand and shook it, smiling. "Nice to meet you Tech. I think I have heard Wi-fi talk about you before." She mused, looking at him. He was not wearing anything too fancy, but not bad dress-up either, it was nice. No wrinkles or stains and it was not terribly flashy so it was nice. _Better than what I am wearing_ Cystruss thought darkly.

"So would you two like to get to know each other? I can leave." Wi-fi said, grinning. Cystruss nodded and the cat took his drink, walking away to go talk to some other friends. "So what brings you here?" Cystruss asked Tech. Tech just shrugged. "I had nothing going on so I decided to come here for the hell of it." He stated simply. "You?"

"My brother dragged me here. Don't know why, he just did." She said. Tech shrugged. "At least we where able to meet!" He said cheerfully. Cystruss found herself agreeing. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked the striped canine.

"How about how we met Wi-fi?" He suggested. She nodded, grinning. "Sure!"

 

An hour or so had passed and the two dogs where chatting cheerfully. Wi-fi noticed and grinned. "They are getting along good." He mused to Minx and Astro. Astro nodded, grinning. "50 bucks he takes her home." She said grinning to him. "Your on!" Wi-fi smirked, shaking her hand to the bet.

 

"I wish i had met you sooner! You are an amazing girl!" Tech said grinning. Cystruss laughed slightly. "Oh thanks but wait until I start destroying your man den." She joked. Tech feigned shock. "How horrible! Why would you do such a thing!" He said over-dramatically. Cystruss grinned. "Because I am a part of a evil civilization of hot people trying to take over the world." She said making Tech grin. "I will stop your vile plans and kidnap you!" He said, picking her up and making her yelp with surprise. "Oh no! I have been captured!" She said, falling her head back dramatically, grinning. Radioactive noticed and grinned. "At least my sister is enjoying herself." He said, walking over to Wi-fi. He nodded in agreement. "If he takes her home, tell her to call me first." Radioactive said to him. Wi-fi nodded. "Sure thing bro. You heading home?" He asked him. Radio shook his head. "Nah. I am going to stay until my sister either leaves with Tech or we both go back home." He said. Tech over-heard and grinned. "My house?" He asked, putting her down. She nodded. "Sure. Let me tell my brother first." She said, walking over to Radio. He already knew what she was going to say. "Your back home tomorrow by 4:00 P.M." He said. She nodded, grinning eagerly. Tech grinned and walked back over. "My 50 dollars?" Astro asked, holding her hand out to wi-fi. Wi-fi grumbled, but grabbed a 50 and handed it to the girl. Cystruss rolled her eyes as she and Tech walked out to him car.

 

Bonus lil ending:

 

Minx grinned, watching the two walk away and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Wi-fi whisper in his ear. "How about we go home too?" He purred in his ear, making Minx shiver. "U-uhm... Sure?" He said, being picked up by Wi-fi, much to the smaller cat's complaints.


	9. Fucking perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASUDAUSDASGHDGASHDSA
> 
> Also, fanfics might take longer to come out now since all the ones before where pre-made and my friend was busy working on this while i was working on this,,,
> 
> And this is just insecure! Ebony. She also been a lil' chub and i love it c,:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS: AHAHAHAHA PORN PORN PORN
> 
> but fluffy porn
> 
> sorta
> 
> uhm
> 
> both very sexy and fluffy???????

.: Ebony :.

 

"Are you sure I don't look too overweight?" Ebony asked hesitantly, staring at herself in the mirror of her and Lisa's bedroom. She was wearing a bra and panties, but she felt as if she were naked. She was insecure. Too insecure. "I'm positive." Lisa promised, trying to encourage Ebony to be a bit nicer to herself.

Ebony stood there, changing angles every so often so she could look at her stomach. Her eyes were glossy and hazed over, almost as if she was about to cry. Lisa wrapped her arms around Ebony's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Who cares what others think? You're fucking perfect to me. Every inch of your body is beautiful." Lisa ran her hands gently down Ebony's sides, feeling out her curves and edges. When she felt Ebony shudder against her, Lisa's ears tilted upwards with thought. She smirked a bit. "And I'll show you how much you fucking mean to me, Ebony." Lisa whispered to her lover, before nudging her back into the bed.

Ebony's legs hit the bed, and she fell back, staring up at Lisa, who was hovering over her. Lisa reached under Ebony's back and unclasped her bra, slipping it off and tossing it on the floor. Without hesitation, Lisa tugged down her panties using her teeth. After those were on the floor as well, Lisa took a step back, admiring what was hers. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Ebony. Why can't you see that?" Ebony's face was as hot as fire to the touch.

She held her breath as Lisa strutted over to her, crawling on top of her. She dipped her head down and began to suck and nip at Ebony's collarbone. Lisa smirked against Ebony's neck as she felt her tense up below her, and she knew instantly that she had found Ebony's sweet spot. She continued to nibble on that spot, trying to force a noise out of her partner.

Lisa's eyes lit up as she heard Ebony release a quiet, shuddery moan. "Even your moans sound perfect to me." Lisa purred, grinding against Ebony slightly. Ebony dug her claws into the covers. "Stop fucking teasing me, you douche." She hissed shakily. Lisa loved when Ebony was being snappy with her. It was like a whole different side to her personality.

"As you wish. Sit up." Lisa commanded, and Ebony did as she was told. Lisa sat in front of her, spreading Ebony's legs with her hands. Lisa felt a purr rumbling in her throat as she stared at Ebony's lower region with hunger. She licked a finger, before pressing it up against Ebony's slits, making her shiver. "It's alright." Lisa assured quietly, and Ebony seemed to instantly relax. Lisa eventually inserted a finger into her, and Ebony's back arched.

She emitted a jumble of cluttered words, before being hushed by Lisa, who was already busy pumping in and out of her. Without warning, Lisa added another digit into her. Ebony thrusted her hips forwards, trying to take in as much of Lisa's fingers that she could. While using her thumb to rub Ebony's clit, Lisa continued to pump her fingers. "You're so fucking hot." Lisa muttered, being answered with a loud moan. It wasn't long before Lisa found her G-Spot. She added another finger, hitting her G-Spot every time she pumped. Ebony was getting close to the point that she was actually screaming in pleasure.

A tight knot settled in Ebony's stomach. "Fuck, Lisa..." Ebony choked out in between groans and pants. Ebony climaxed, but it felt different, as if it were much, much more pleasurable than her normal orgasms. She didn't hear a sound coming from Lisa, so she opened her eyes and stared in horror at the sight before her. The blankets were soaked, and Lisa's fingers were dripping with some type of fluid.

"You squirted." Lisa breathed. "Oh my god!" Ebony shrieked, pulling her knees up to her chest. She buried her face in her arms. "I'm so fucking stupid..." "Babe, what the hell are you talking about? You can't control it. And it was super sexy~" Lisa seemed as if she was trying to force her own moans down. Ebony slowly uncovered her eyes, and suddenly, Lisa had spread her legs again, and she had latched her mouth onto Ebony's clit. Ebony yelped, wriggling away. "Lisa, fuck, I'm way too sensitive right now!" She winced. Lisa pouted. "We can continue later." Ebony added, and Lisa smiled a bit.

EXTENDED ENDING: They were laying in bed that night, cuddling. "What did you learn today?" Lisa asked her lover softly. "That squirting is fucking embarrassing." Ebony replied in a mumble. Lisa rolled her eyes. "No, it's not. What ELSE did you learn?" "..." "You're fucking gorgeous, babe, and nobody can make me think different." Lisa's eyes opened a bit wider as she felt Ebony shifting. She gasped in shock as Ebony tugged her shorts and panties down from under the covers. "It's time to repay the favor, in that case." Ebony purred, and all that could be heard in the darkness of the bedroom was Lisa's loud, sudden moan. At least the neighbors know that the two felines are doing a good job with each other.


	10. Talk Dirty to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How over-used is the fan fiction name for dirty talking kink fanfics?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS: NSFW, Dirty talk mmmmmm

~Lex~

 

Laughter filled the room and the ears of Vanoss. He was in a skype call with his friend H2odelirious and they where talking about the events from earlier that day. H2odelirious was cracking jokes and Vanoss was just dying. They where having a good time!

"Hey remember those texts I sent you a while ago about getting shit faced? Well I was drunk at the time so ignore those." H2o said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Oh trust me, I ignore half the shit you say." Vanoss said, earning an angry huff from H2o. "Now that is no way to talk to your master..." H2o mumbled, hoping Vanoss did not hear. He did.

Vanoss's face flushes red and he laughs nervously. "I uh, did not quite catch that H2o!" He says, laughing awkwardly. H2o realizes that he heard him and grins. "I said that is no way to talk to your _master_."

Vanoss bites back a whimper. _Jesus, is Jonathan still drunk?_ Evan wonders to himself. "Uh H2o, A-are you still drunk?" He asked, hoping that he was.

"Nope. Sober as can be." And that makes Evan's face heat up even more. And before Evan can say anything, Jonathan starts talking again. "And I bet that just by saying that one simple sentence, you are all flustered a brilliant shade of red." He can hear that asshole smirking into the mic now,  wanting to just end the call and go back to bed and forget this ever happened. But jonathan kept going.

And Evan let out a whimper when he realizes that he is turned on by this shit. And H2o did not miss it.

"Are you being turned on by this?" He asked and when he is greeted with silence he almost laughs, but he stops himself. "Should I continue or...?" Evan nods and then realizes Jonathan can't see him. "Y-yes... Please..." He replies shyly.

Jonathan grins and starts up no problem. "Who knew you would have such a dirty fucking kink?" Jonathan says, earning a small whimper from Evan again. He felt himself grow more aroused just from that sentence alone. "Such a vile mind Evan. I wonder what other dark thoughts you have." He paused before continuing.

"Maybe of me bending you over and fucking you? Or the other way around?" He purred into the mic. Evan flushed even harder, the blush spreading down his neck. He was too focused on Jonathan's voice to even think about using his hands on himself.

"Or perhaps you bouncing off my dick, moaning to the world without a care." He said, earning a whimper and a gasp from Evan. He felt his legs tremble slightly and if possible, his face heated up further.

And Jonathan kept going.

"You have a really dirty fucking mind Evan." H2o said with a grin. "I bet you have all sorts of fucked up fantasies about us." He said, surprised by the really loud gasp from Evan. And heaving pan- Did he seriously...?

"Did you just...?" Jonathan asked and Evan whined a little. "Oh my god I came in my pants this is gross." He said, getting up to shower and change, followed by the laughter of Jonathan. "Prick..." He muttered as he left.


	11. Don't speak to 'daddy' like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony: what the fuck have i done with my life   
> Lisa: I dunno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS: Daddy kink, Slightly nsfw

.: Ebony :.

 

Vince and Shortcake were sitting in the living room on a typical Sunday evening. Vince was watching TV, whilst Shortcake was fooling around on her DS. "Whatcha playin'?" Vince asked, glancing over at his partner. She was so completely enraptured by whatever game she was playing that she didn't even answer him.

"Shortcake?" Vince blinked with confusion. Still no answer. "Shoooortcake~" Still. No. Fucking. Answer. "Hey, if you answer me, I'll consider allowing you to be on top tonight." "Huh?" Shortcake glanced in Vince's direction, and he smirked, a slight purr emitting from him.

"What game are you playing?" "Just some Pokemon." Shortcake shrugged. "Now, what did you say?" She asked curiously. "Oh, nothing." "Vince." Shortcake put her DS down, and she crossed her arms grumpily. Even though she couldn't frown (seeing as she's headless), she still whimpered quietly and Vince huffed, succumbing to her poutiness. He repeated himself, but quietly.

"Vince, speak up." Shortcake demanded. He spoke once more, but still in a mumbly tone. "VINCE, I WILL SHRED YOUR EARS OFF IF YOU DON'T SPEAK THE FUCK UP." Vince blinked in surprise, but he stood up, seeming rather unfazed by the loud threat. "That's no way to speak to me, is it?" Shortcake's tail drooped and her shoulders sagged. "No." "What was that?" "No, Daddy." Shortcake corrected herself grumpily.

"Don't be so grumpy, baby girl. But you should be scared. You shouldn't have shouted like that, and now you're going to be punished." Vince growled. Shortcake tried her best to look intimidated (it's probably pretty damn hard when you don't have a head), but on the inside, she was overjoyed. If she had to be honest, she loved when Vince was rough with her.

"Now, get up and come with me." Vince demanded, and Shortcake glanced up, before standing up slowly. Vince scooped Shortcake up bridal style and carried her upstairs. "Oh, you're going to regret shouting at me, baby girl." "I'm sure I will, Daddy."

Shortcake never did get to save her game of Pokemon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT


	12. WHAT THE FUCK IS POCKY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pocky

~Lex~

 

Lisa practically kicked Ebony's door open, grinning with glee and holding a bag. "EBONY!" She yelled, making Ebony's fur bush out in fear and causing her to lose balance, making her fall off her bed. "WHAT?" She asked, getting up before having a box shoved into her face. Ebony grabbed it and looked at the box. "Pocky? What the hell is that?" She asked, making Lisa's face drop.

"You don't know what pocky is? Open the box and try one! They are amazing!" Lisa said, opening her own box and ripping a packet of pocky open, eating all of them at once. Ebony shrugged and opened her own box, tearing a package open and eating one of them. They tasted like heaven. And Lisa. Lisa too. Lisa tasted like heaven.

"Soooooooo Do you like it?" She asked, her face beaming. Ebony nodded, taking more and eating them quickly. "These are great! Where did you get them?" She asked, shoving more into her mouth. "The new Japanese store that opened up sells all sorts of things from their country! Including mangas in japanese, Japanese foods, Collectables, DVD sets of anime and other classic shows and movies, stuff like that! It is great there!" She said. Ebony whined when she realized she was already out of pocky and noticed Lisa still had some. Lisa took one out and put it in her mouth. After she chewed it up and swallowed it, She was surprised by a rough kiss from Ebony, who shoved her tongue in her mouth. Lisa wrapped her arms around the black cat's waist, Moaning slightly into the kiss. Ebony pulled back when she needed air and she grinned, licking her lips. "You taste amazing right now Lisa." She said, grinning. Lisa smirked and took another thing of pocky out. "I think i know what we are going to be doing today." She said as Ebony's eyes brightened at the sight of more pocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa: Fuck this shit i'm out. Fuck this shit i'm out. No thanks. Don't mind me, Ima just grab my stuff and leave. Excuse me please. Fuck this shit i'm out. NOPE. Fuck this shit i'm out. Alright then. I dont know what the fuck just happened but i don't really care, ima get the fuck up out of here. fuck this shit im OUT.  
> Ebony: BRB IM JUST GOING TO CRY IN MY BEDROOM  
> ...  
> IN HELL
> 
> btw this is the last one for today. we will try to get more in tomorrow but Ebony is going to be gone for like 4 hours and she gets up really late.


	13. No More Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend is garbage.
> 
> Continuation of 'Tears to Shed'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS: Suicide, Depressing thoughts, Angst

.: Ebony :.

 

It's been a week since Lisa's died and things just haven't been the same. I've been malnourished, by not eating or bathing. Hell, I haven't even gone outside.

I haven't been able to think straight. I haven't been able to do anything straight.

 

"Hey, don't worry about it. You can always find someone new."

"You'll get over it."

"At least you didn't die."

"It's not that bad."

 

Have you ever been able to go through the death of somebody so close to you, it was almost pain to close your eyes at night because you couldn't see

them?

No?

Then don't make assumptions.

Stupid fucking neighbours, and 'friends'.

 

I sat on the washroom floor, thinking. Realization hit me.

"I can't go on like this."

I twiddled my thumbs, looking up through aching eyes from no sleep.

"Not like this, at least."

 

I got to my feet and rummaged around in the medicine cabinet. My hand brushed against something hard and I pulled out a pill bottle.

Sleeping pills.

 

I head into the kitchen and open the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, before leaning over the sink. I pour the last of the pills into my palm and I

inspect them. There has to be at least 15 pills in my hand.

I take off the bottle's cap and I inhale deeply before taking 6 pills and putting them in my mouth, before chugging them down. I'm drowsy almost instantly.

I try to put more pills in my mouth but I'm barely conscious. I sway on my feet, trying to stand up straight, but my mind is fuzzy.

"More... pills... fuck..." I slur, before falling back, smacking my head off of the chair behind me.

A painful ringing pulsed in my ears, numbness coursing through my body before everything went quiet.

 

 

 

I woke up on my keyboard. I sat up straight, rubbing my eyes. I swallow. My throat is incredibly dry and sore. Jesus, it even hurts to breathe.

But things still haven't changed.

Lisa's still dead.

I look up and see Facebook is open. I was talking to Astro.

'heya!'

'ebony?'

'you there?'

'ebony? ;u;'

'holy fuck, are you okay?'

'talk to me!'

'ebony please! im scared!'

I winced. Maybe my friends do care.

'I'm here, Astro. I fell asleep on my keyboard. Sorry n.n'

I wait for a response.

'thank god! i was almost afraid that you had died or something.'

I blinked, before answering.

'Haha, well, I didn't! I'm fine :) I've gotta go. I'll talk to you soon!'

'alright, bye!! xoxoxo'

 

I log off of Facebook and shut my computer down, getting up. I head outside, standing on my front porch. I take in a deep breath.

Yes, Lisa's gone. But no, there's nothing I can do about it. I can't change the past. I have my friends and family to support me, and of course, YouTube

and social media. Everything will be just fine.

I'm sure of it.

 

 

 

Astro sat down on her couch. It was a sunday evening, and she decided to watch the news for the first time in a while.

About 15 minutes in, the reporter starts talking about a suicide that happened 2 days ago.

"Ebony Smith, age 18, committed suicide by overdosing on sleeping pills. Why, exactly? We're not entirely sure. This next clip is an interview of her

mother, ..."

Everything after that was just gibberish to Astro. She stared blankly at the TV.

There's no way.

It can't be.

This has to be some fucking joke.

But it's September, and it's not even close to April Fools day.

Astro continued to stare at the TV, thoughts racing through her mind.

She committed suicide because of Lisa.

Now they're both gone.

Both of her best friends were gone.

A single tear slipped down Astro's cheek.

They're gone.

 

 

Turned out, the dream wasn't fake.

Ebony had really committed suicide.

She was actually dead, and nobody could bring her back.

 

 

"Lisa!?"

"Ebony, I've been waiting for you. Fuck, I've missed you. Come here."

"I've missed you too, Lisa."

"Shut up and kiss me, you suicidal bitch. Why did you do that? You know I- Mmph!"

"You talk too much."

"And you overthink too much."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm glad I can see you again, Lisa."

"Me too, Ebony. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisa: you piece of gARBAGE WHO PUT THESE TEARS IN MY EYES  
> Ebony: NOT ME HAHAHA DEFINITELY NOT ME NOPE NOT AT ALL


	14. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA TWO CAN PLAY THE FSADFIC GAME
> 
>  
> 
> sadfic and songfic coming right up
> 
> don't let me combine those two things ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers(?): Angst
> 
> Lots of it

~Lex~

 

Astro was cleaning out around the house. It was spring cleaning and the place felt pretty cluttered. She was going through some boxes to get rid of some things. She noticed a picture and pulled it out.

 

_Look at this photograph_

Astro looked at it. It was her and Zyton on their first date. Zyton had fallen into the fountain by her apartment at the end of the date and they got a picture together of him dripping with water.

 

_Every time I do it makes me laugh._

Astro let out a chuckle, grinning at the picture. She noticed more pictures in the box and pulled another one out.

 

_How did our eyes get so red?_

It was of her and Zyton and after they had started dating. It was of Zyton while he was sick with the flu and how Astro had caught it while hanging around him. Somebody had taken a picture of them snuggling while sick.

 

_And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

Astro pulled out the next picture, which was a much older one. It was when she was a kid and it was way before she had met Zyton, but he was in the background of the picture. It was her standing in front of her old school.

 

_And this is where I grew up_

It was pretty beaten up, several tears and stains on the picture, but she decided to keep it for later anyways.

 

_I think the present owner fixed it up._

She grabbed the next one, which was of her and Zyton when they first had become friends. Astro had been trying to skateboard and had a really bad wipe-out, So Zyton had used some of his money to buy her ice cream. They where sitting on the curb with the ice cream and Astro had patches all over her knees and legs.

 

_Criminal record says I broke in twice_

_I must have done half a dozen times._

And the next photo was the most heart breaking thing for Astro since Zyton had died. It was a picture of Zyton and Astro's first kiss. Astro felt herself on the brink of tears looking at the picture. Zyton had died a few years back due to an infection that had gotten into a bullet wound in his leg. Astro found herself crying without realizing it at first.

 

_If I could relive those days_

_I know the one thing that would never change._

Astro noticed that there was still one picture left. She picked it up with a shaky hand, wiping away her tears with the back of her other hand.

 

_Every memory of looking out the back door_

_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_

She looked to see what it was, but it was covered in too much dust to really see. She took a shaky breath and blew the dust away.

 

_It's hard to say it, Time to say it._

_Goodbye. Goodbye._

The picture was the last one Astro had been able to take with Zyton before he had died. It was of both of them in the hospital with Zyton having a cast over his leg where the gun had shot him. It was before they knew of the infection.

 

_Every memory of walking out the front door_

_I found the photo of my friend that I was looking for._

Zyton and Astro looked so happy in the picture because they had thought everything would be okay. That everything would be fine from there on out.

 

_Its hard to say it, Time to say it._

 

But they where wrong.

 

_Goodbye, Goodbye._

So terribly,

 

_Look at this photograph_

Terribly,

 

_Every time I do it makes me laugh_

Terribly wrong.

 

_Every time I do it makes me..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wowee our first Astro x Zyton fic AND our first collab fic
> 
> dayum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers: First time in a while without triggers holy shit

.: ~Lex and Ebony~ :.

 

Zyton and Astro were laying on Zyton's bed. Astro was asleep on his chest, whilst Zyton was wide awake, staring at the ceiling. He sighed, closing his eyes momentarily.

Zyton re-opened his eyes, looking at the girl on him. He smiled softly, realizing how lucky they both where. They had each other, a roof over their head, good paying jobs and food.

Astro shifted in her sleep, and Zyton blinked, trying to remain as still as he could. He didn't want to risk waking up the love of his life. If she was disturbed in her sleep, she could be as angry as some type of demon.

Zyton watched as she stilled, her breathing back to normal. Zyton smiled softly at her and petted her hair. He was so lucky to have met her.

Astro's nose twitched, and her eyes fluttered open slowly. Her pupils adjusted to the darkness quickly. "Hey," She smiled sleepily at Zyton, who smiled in return.

"You awake now sleepy head?" He asked, getting a chuckle from her. "Yeah i guess. Maybe i will sleep myself into a coma if i want."

Zyton couldn't help but grin at that. "Well, don't do that," He laughed softly. "I don't feel like driving you to the hospital right now."

Astro feigned shock. "I am hurt!" She said, over-dramatically putting her hand on her forehead and closing her eyes.

"No, you're fine." Zyton rolled his eyes playfully, sitting up. Astro sat up as well, yawning. "Yeah, you can think that, but before you know it, I'll be dead on the ground-" "You'll be fine, Astro."

He said, shushing her with a finger on her lips. Astro nipped his finger lightly, making Zyton pull his hand back. He bopped her on the nose, earning a giggle from the canine.

"That tickled!" Astro pouted. "Well you bit my finger!" Zyton retorted, crossing his arms over his chest grumpily.

She stuck her tognue out at the blue dog, making him lick said exposed tongue. She yelped in surprise and pushed him lightly, making him grin. "Zyton what the heck?" She asked, grinning.

"What? You were the one that stuck your tongue out at me." Zyton protested. "That doesn't mean you lick it, you weirdo!" Astro giggled.

"But we do that all the time when we make out." He said, earning another push from Astro.

"Well I'm not in the mood for making out right now." Astro rolled her eyes. Zyton simply pouted.

"Aw but babe~" He fake whined, making a puty face. Astro rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe later." Astro huffed. Zyton's eyes lit up, and he grinned. "Sounds good to me."

Astro just rolled his eyes at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebony: And then they had sex  
> Lisa: eBONY NO


	16. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	17. You don't re-spawn in real life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA BACK TO ANGST TOWN
> 
> Minicat fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers: Death, Angst

~Lex~

 

It all happened so fast, Craig almost thought it was a dream. But it was not. Tyler had been shot while the two where walking back home. Someone had demanded money, but the pair had nothing on them. They where just out for a walk.

When they said they had nothing, the person shot at Craig. Tyler was quick to jump in the way of the bullet, hitting him squarely in the head. Some of the blood his Craig's shirt as he watched Tyler hit the ground.

The person ran away, but the police came wheeling in fast as people called the police while watching the horrifying scene.

Craig kneeled by Tyler as some of the police ran over, the others attacking the offender. They where asking questions, but all Craig heard was a the sirens in the distance. He was holding Tyler as his vision blurred, Tears leaking from his eyes. He sobbed silently as Evan and Jonathan arrived with the others. They ran over quickly, All of them murmuring to Craig, but he did not hear them.

And then he passed out. He woke up the next day on the couch, With a blanket thrown over him. He was at Evan's house and he heard the others in the next room. He decided not to listen and forced himself to go back to sleep, hoping it was all just a bad dream.

But it was not. Tyler was dead. Four days later the funeral was held, Craig feeling more numb than ever. The others tried to comfort him, But it did not work. Craig did not sleep well and when he did, it was the same scene repeating over and over again.

He did not want to experience it again, so he stayed awake for as long as he possibly could. The others always fretted over him health, but he ignored him. It was his fault Tyler was dead and he would never see him again now.

It had been a year since it had happened. He had gotten over it mostly, But that regret that he had caused it never left him. He sat down, getting ready to help the others record another video. The viewers after learning what had happened, had all noticed how much quieter Craig now seemed. The others avoided talking about it, Knowing how much Craig hated thinking about it. After the video was finished Craig sat down to sleep, since it was pretty late out where he was.

As he got himself into bed, there was only one thought on his mind:

_This place is so much emptier without you._


	18. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	19. Meow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAH BEEN TOO LONG SINCE WE HAVE DONE H2OVANOSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers: NSFW because wonderful, short smut is ahead. Not sure if it counts, but marking it anyways,

~Lex~

 

Evan was not really sure how he got here like this. Sprawled out on the bed with a set of cat ears attached to a headband firmly affixed in his hair without any clothing to cover himself with as the eyes of Jonathan moved over his trembling form.

Jonathan smirked slightly, but his eyes showed clear confusion.

"So... You want to explain this or no?" He asked him, trying to keep down a laugh and a very awkward erection.

"Well I uh.... I noticed how you seemed to like cats. A lot. So I thought this was a good idea?" He said, nervous that he did something wrong now. Jonathan let out a small chuckle and ran a finger from Evan's chest down to his legs. "Well this is a great idea." He said, grinning and moving his down further. Evan gasped as his fingers brushed against his dick, trying not to push into the feather light brushes. Jonathan took his hand away, admiring how easily worked up Evan got so quickly. He quickly decided to start suckling on Evan's neck, his breath hitching in his throat. He groaned and knew he would be embarrassed later by the marks when people questioned them.

But for now, he decided to enjoy it.


	20. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY EBONY X LISA AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its sad and fluffy
> 
> triggers: Mentions of murder
> 
> note from ebony -
> 
> Inspired by http://lovealltheyaoi.deviantart.com/art/VanossGaming-x-H2O-Delirious-Slipped-Away-507331537

.: Ebony :.

 

Lisa never knew this would happen. Ever. Ebony was always such a gentle, kind-hearted person. How did she wind up here? How?

Lisa was sitting on a chair in front of a glass, see-through wall with a small hole in it. A small table accompanied the rather eerie setup as well. Across from her, Ebony was seated, wearing a straitjacket and a restraint mask.

"Oh, Ebony," Lisa whispered, her voice hoarse. "What have you done to yourself?" Ebony stared at Lisa. Her eyes were cold, but the rest of her body wanted to break down.

She didn't mean to kill those people. They were a threat to her, and the fact that she had been abused and even raped before made it even worse. No, she never told Lisa because she never had the guts to. If Lisa ever asked about her past, Ebony just shook her head and said that it wasn't important.

"Why?" Lisa rasped. Ebony looked up at her lover, forcing back tears. "I know you didn't mean to, Ebony." Lisa murmured. "I think I'm the only one who sees that."

"I love you." Lisa blinked with shock. Ebony hadn't been able to speak. They had done something to her so she couldn't speak temporarily, so she couldn't be any more of a threat to any visitors. "What was that...?" Lisa asked softly. "I-... I love you." Ebony repeated in that same, quiet, ill-sounding voice.

"I know." Lisa let out a sob, covering her face with her hands as her tears began to flow. "I know." Ebony couldn't do anything but watch as the love of her life broke down in front of her.

If only that stupid straitjacket wasn't holding her back. "Get me out of here." Ebony managed to choke out. "I will, Ebony." Lisa sputtered, looking up with eyes that reflected hurt and despair. "I promise you, Ebony. I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so frigging sad and fluffy and i have mixed feeling sabout it AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	21. Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAAHAAH MORE WIFI X MINX FOR THE NOBODY WHO ASKES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers: mentioned sex

~Lex~

 

Wi-Fi

"Son of a bitch Minx!" Wi-fi muttered under his breath, not wanting to wake the sleeping other. Minx had a problem with biting, clawing and marking Wi-fi up when they got down and dirty. They where EVERYWHERE on him and he had to disinfect the bites and scratches fast or they would get infected and scar.

He had gotten all over them, except for a few embarrassing ones on his lower back he could not reach. His neck, Thighs, Sides and face where the most marked up, Hickeys and bites ALL over them. And his back was scratched to hell.

He would be fine with it, but no body knew they where hate-love fucking and he _really_ did not want anybody to know. Plus, they where embarrassing. He tried to hide all of them, but there where still ones on his neck and face he had no way to hide.

Wi-fi grumbled and went back into the room, where Minx was still asleep. Wi-fi had sorted through the clothes (that had flown everywhere.) and put Minx's clothing in a folded pile by the bed.

Wi-fi had all of his clothes on him, but he lacked a shirt. His shirt had been torn to bits and was basically a rag now, so he was shirtless. And they where are Minx's house so he had no shirts here.

Wi-fi went out into the kitchen to start making breakfast. He went through the fridge and admittedly was impressed by how well fed and healthy Minx was.

Barely any junk food, mostly healthy things. He would have thought Minx to be a junkie, but then he thought back and thought, sure he was a douche but he had a great build and body.

He grabbed some eggs, cheese and ham and started up his stove. Everything was well organized and he found a frying pan and cooking spray in no time. Deciding that cooking aprons are for weaklings, he set the pan on the stove and sprayed it with cooking spray.

He cracked two eggs into the pan, sprinkling cheese and bits of ham into them. He hummed as he grabbed a spatula to stir around the eggs in the pan.

 

Minx

Minx rolled over, opening his eyes and yawning. He stretched noticed he lacked clothing, remembering that he had made a few too many smart remarks at the party he and Wi-fi where at and Wi-fi showed just how much he appreciated that.

He sniffed the air and was surprised by a wondrous smell wafting from outside the room. He also noticed his clothes by his bed, nice and folded. He rolled his eyes, but slipping on his boxers and decided good enough.

He walked out of the room and looked around. Sure enough, Wi-fi was in the kitchen making something on the stove. His back was turned to him and my god where is his shirt?

Minx then remembered with slight guilt that he had gotten carried away and ripped it up with his claws. He also noted that, while carried away, Wi-fi had long scratches and bites all over his back and legs. He silently promised himself to restrain himself more in the future.

For now, he walked up to Wi-fi and hugged him from behind. "Smells nice. What are you making?" He asked, making Wi-fi flinch slightly before relaxing. "I am making eggs. Thought it would be a nice little gift." He said as he looked over his shoulder. Scrambled with cheese and ham in it. Nice.

"Aw thanks babe. You are practically my boyfriend." He purred, surprised when Wi-fi did not growl at him. When they first had sex, it was so Wi-fi could prove the smug piece of shit wrong. Now they said it was to blow off steam, and sure maybe the first 6 times after their first sexual encounter it had been, but it really does not feel like that anymore. Maybe they where boyfriends now?

Minx shook the thought from his head, deciding to ask him about it another time. The food looked about done to Minx went to grab some plates, bringing them over. After wi-fi got the eggs on the plates, they sat down and started eating, chatting here and there. Minx said he would pay Wi-fi back for the shirt, but he just shrugged it off.

"I can give you one of my shirts if you want." He said, but Wi-fi shook his head. "Nah. I will be fine. I just need to get back home without being seen and I will be fine." He said, giving him a lazy smile.

After they had finished their food, Wi-fi decided it was a good time to leave. "See you later I guess." He said to Minx. Just as he was about to leave Minx grinned. "Hey Wi-fi!" He called to him, making him turn around. "Yeah?" He asked, confused.

"Those bite marks suit you well!" He said, making Wi-fi glare at him before exiting the house, leaving behind a laughing Minx.


	22. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO ASKED FOR FIREHEART X GRAYSTRIPE?
> 
> ....
> 
> NOBODY?
> 
> WELL TOO DAMN BAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha warrior cat shipping is fun.

.: Ebony :.

Greystripe and Fireheart were padding through the forest, just to get a quick breath of fresh air. Their tails were entangled, and their flanks were pressed up against each other's softly. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Fireheart mewed, side-glancing over at the thick-furred grey tom next to him. Greystripe returned the gaze, his ears twitching ever so slightly. "Mhmm," He hummed in response, before looking up at the sunlight filtering between the leaves in the trees.

"But it's not as beautiful as you." Fireheart's green eyes sparked with amusement, and he flicked his tail away from Greystripe's, before leaping in front of him, crouching down playfully. "Is that so?" Greystripe looked down at Fireheart, tilting his head with confusion. When he heard Fireheart purring, he stood up straighter. "Yes, Fireheart." "Aww, you're just a big old fluffball, aren't you?" Fireheart meowed with a smile, before pouncing onto Greystripe, knocking him over onto his back.

Fireheart snuggled into his warm chest fur, and Greystripe held onto that moment desperately. He closed his eyes, sighing quietly, before wrapping a paw around Fireheart's shoulder. "I love you, Greystripe." "I love you too." The two toms trekked back to camp. Fireheart slipped his way through the entrance with ease, looking back at Greystripe, who seemed to be having a bit of trouble wriggling after him.

When he managed to force his way through the entrance, he was greeted by a chuckling Fireheart. "You have a couple thorns in your fur." Greystripe frowned and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." They passed the Nursery on their way to the fresh-kill pile, and Fireheart halted suddenly, peering inside. "What is it?" Greystripe asked curiously. Fireheart glanced back over at Greystripe. "Do you think you'd ever want some?" "Some what?" "Kits." Greystripe's golden eyes widened. Fireheart's heart dropped. 'Maybe not.' "I'd love some." Greystripe answered softly, and Fireheart's ears lifted. "Me too."

;7 Moons Later;

Greystripe's long, plumy tail wrapped around a small bundle of white fur. "Cloudkit, sit still. You don't want to look like you were dragged backwards through brambles for your apprentice ceremony." Cloudkit pouted. "Sorry, Greystripe. I'm just excited." "I know you are." Greystripe sighed, craning his neck down to groom the kit.

Fireheart paced around nervously. "He's finally becoming an apprentice. Who's gonna be his mentor? What if he's not strong enough? What if he gets hurt?" "Stop thinking about the what-ifs, you worry wort." Greystripe muttered to the ginger tom, padding to his side as he watched Cloudkit bound towards the highrock.

"He'll be fine." Bluestar sat down and puffed her chest out. "Cloudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudpaw. Your mentor will be Fireheart. I hope Fireheart will pass down all he knows on to you." She purred, and the Clan errupted with excited yowls. "Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!"

Greystripe wrapped his tail around Fireheart with a small smile, watching as Cloudpaw trotted over to his new mentor. Fireheart touched noses with the small white apprentice.

Greystripe stared down at Firestar's limp, lifeless body. "Tigerstar," Greystripe hissed between clenched teeth, glancing behind him furiously. He looked back down at Firestar, before dropping to a crouch, burying his muzzle in the old tom's ginger shoulder fur. He then dropped onto his belly, wrapping a foreleg around Firestar, pulling him closer. He sobbed into his fur, wishing this was all just a bad dream. "I love you." Greystripe croaked. He flinched as he felt a paw wrap around his own shoulder, but he didn't dare open his eyes, afraid that it would be his mind playing tricks on him.

"I love you too."


	23. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huehuehue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers: FUCK FORGOT TO ADD TRIGGERS
> 
> Daddy kink, nsfw

~Lex~

One slip of the tongue. ONE SLIP OF THE TONGUE.

And he hoped Craig had missed it. But he heard. He heard it loud and clear. He stopped moving and grinned. "Say that again? I didn't quiet catch it." He purred. But Tyler knew he had heard it loud and clear. He mumbled, embarrassed more than ever now.

"I can't hear you~" He said. Tyler mumbled again, his face flushing even brighter than before. Craig frowned slightly before a hand suddenly struck him on his backside, Making Tyler yelp in shock. "Still can't hear you!~" He said, grinning ear to ear.

"It was a slip of the tongue." He whined, his face bright red. Craig grinned. "But what did you say?~" He asked. "I-i said daddy..." He mumbled, embarrassed more than ever now. Craig smirked down at him. "That was not so hard now was it?" He asked, rubbing his cheek.

Tyler whined, wanting to curl up in a corner and never come back out. Craig petted his hair gently. "Hey if it is that embarrassing you don't have to use it." He said softly. Tyler shook his head. "N-no its fine its just embarrassing." He said. "If that is the case, then we can wait another time to use it if you want." Tyler nodded. "Y-yes please." He said, still bright red from earlier.


	24. Out for a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA PIGEONFLIGHT X WOODPELT
> 
> I wrote this while waiting for the next fanfiction from Ebony.

~Lex~

 

Pigeonflight was humming to herself, walking around smiling. She was walking around aimlessly, not paying attention to where she was going.

 So she did not notice when she passed over the border of Thornclan into Boulderclan. She yelped in surprise when she was suddenly bowled over by a cat. She was about to slash away when she noticed the cat was Woodpelt.

 "Woodpelt? What are you doing h-" "Shh! You walked into Boulderclan territory!" She said, quickly shoving Pigeonflight back into Thornclan territory, Much to the protests of the bigger cat.

When they where safely within Thornclan territory, Woodpelt stopped shoving Pigeonflight forward.

The larger she-cat huffed, glaring at Woodpelt. "That was not necessary." She said to the smaller cat as she sat down.

"It was though. There was a patrol nearby at the time. You need to pay attention to where you are walking, you could have gotten in serious trouble or have gotten seriously hurt." Woodpelt said, glaring at how careless Pigeonflight had been.

This was a common occurrence, as the she-cat often lost track of where she was or where she was going and there would be a day where Woodpelt would not be able to save her.

"Just please be more careful in the future." Woodpelt pleaded, worried for the she-cat's safety. Pigeonflight nodded and got up. "We should get back to camp. They will probably be wondering where we have gone off to." She mused as Woodpelt got up beside her. "Yeah I guess... But lets catch some prey before we go back." She suggested. Pigeonflight nodded and they both set out to find food, Woodpelt briefly wondering how the larger she-cat felt about her before shaking her head to clear the thought.

That is a question for another time.


	25. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YOU EBONY
> 
> FUCK YOU TO HELL AND BACK
> 
> more pigeonflight x woodpelt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twiggers: Very gruesome, Angsty, Death, panTHERWHISKER NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, IT WAS STILL MURDER

.: Ebony :.

"I assure you, I'm fine." "Let me check you over one more time!" "No." "Yes." "No, Woodpelt." "Pigeonflight." "What?" "Show me your stomach." "I said no." Woodpelt and Pigeonflight were in the midst of an argument.

Pigeonflight had apparently been injured (According to Pantherwhisker at least), but she had been refusing to show Woodpelt the wound all day. It had been wound up with cobwebs and leaves, and Woodpelt had practically been begging to see it just to make sure her mate was alright. Yet, despite all of the imploring, Pigeonflight had said no every single time. And it bothered Woodpelt. A lot.

"I'm concerned for your health, Pigeonflight. Please, I'm begging you." "And I'm saying no." Pigeonflight bristled. Her eyes reflected agony and weakness, but she forced herself to stand up straight. "You're hurt." Woodpelt insisted, pain in her own eyes. It wasn't physical pain though; It was emotional pain.

"No, I'm not!" Pigeonflight hissed. Woodpelt took a cautious step forward, causing Pigeonflight to crouch down and hiss louder, fear visible in her eyes. Woodpelt sighed and stepped back again. She didn't want to pressure Pigeonflight into showing her anything. "Alright, if you say so." Woodpelt meowed as calmly as she could, and she turned, padding off.

 

"For StarClan's sake, Pigeonpelt, stay with me!" Pantherwhisker yowled at the writhing she-cat on the medicine den floor. She appeared to be having a seizure, and Pantherwhisker didn't know how to help. 'If only Mothwing was still alive. She had to just go and die on me before she could teach me everything!' Pantherwhisker thought angrily.

She tried to speak calmly to the younger she-cat, but it wasn't working well. "You're going to be okay, Pigeonpelt." Pantherwhisker assured softly, her tail trembling. Pigeonpelt's stomach convulsed before she vomited up most likely leftovers from the last piece of freshkill she ate. Her eyes were dull and sickly, and she was dry heaving.

Every gag made Pantherwhisker flinch. She rested a soothing paw on Pigeonpelt's shoulder. "Just breathe." Pigeonpelt couldn't though. She was shaking violently and struggling for air desperately. She inhaled sharply every couple seconds, and every exhale was small and shaky. Pantherwhisker closed her eyes, knowing what she had to do. She had to put this poor feline out of her misery. She was in so much pain, and the black, long-furred medicine cat couldn't bear to see Pigeonflight like this.

Pantherwhisker turned, before grabbing a pawful of deathberries. She closed her eyes tightly, taking in a deep breath, before turning back to Pigeonflight. She picked off a berry carefully before nudging it over to Pigeonflight. 'This isn't murder, I'm doing what needs to be done.' Pantherwhisker reminded herself over and over in her head.

She pushed the small red berry into Pigeonflight's mouth, before moving her jaws for her, making her chew. "You need to swallow." Pigeonflight was practically unconscious, but she swallowed anyways. She began to tremble again, before falling limp. "Goodbye, Pigeonflight."

 

"Woodpelt, I need you to come in here." "Why?" "Just... come here." Deciding not to disobey her medicine cat, Woodpelt followed Pantherwhisker into the medicine den, only to nearly collapse at the sight of her mate.

"Is she... dead?" Woodpelt croaked, her voice cracking. Pantherwhisker's shoulders drooped, and she gave a small nod. "And you didn't even try to save her?" "I tried, for StarClan's sake!" Pantherwhisker snapped, bristling.

Woodpelt went silent. She knew better than to challenge RiverClan's medicine cat. She sat down next to her dead mate. Pantherwhisker stepped by the two she-cats, before pausing in the den entrance, glancing back at Woodpelt with sorrow, before stepping out of the den.

Carefully, Woodpelt peeled the cobwebs and leaves off of Pigeonflight's stomach. She nearly hurled at the sight, but she managed to swallow it back down, cringing. Tears made their way to Woodpelt's eyes.

Pigeonflight's stomach was legitimately mutilated. It was torn open to the point that you could see her ribs and even intestines. It smelled even worse than crowfood, and it was bruised and swollen. It was so gruesome that Woodpelt could literally see maggots in the large, open wound.

Woodpelt wrapped the wound back up quickly and she shouldered her way out of the den. "It didn't have to be like this." Woodpelt whispered, sobbing now. "We could have had kits. We could have had a family. I could have had a whole lifetime to love you."


	26. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAH WONDERFUL SMUT OF MINICAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers: PORN PORN POOOOOORN

~Lex~

 

"You where flirting with him." Tyler growled as Craig whimpered again. "I-I was not! We where just talki- FUCK!" Craig was quick to try and cover his mouth, but Tyler grabbed his hands to stop him.

"No. I want people to hear you and know who you belong to." He growled, moving again as Craig bit his lip to keep the noises from spilling out. Tyler glared at him and his brought his hand down, Craig yelping as tears sprung to the corners of his eyes as Tyler's hand bounced back up.

Craig yelped again as the hand was brought back down onto his other cheek. Beside the hand, Tyler had stopped moving and it was killing Craig. He tried to move himself, but another hand slapped his bottom. He whined, desperately wanting Tyler to move again.

Tyler noticed and grinned. "Do you want me to move again?~" He asked in a silky voice. Craig quickly nodded. "Then beg for it." He said, grinning.

Craig looked horrified by the aspect of it. "No way! I am not begging!" He growled, only to whine when Tyler started pulling out.

"Okay. Suit yourself." He said, until Craig stopped him about halfway. "OKAY FINE DAMNIT!" He said, his face flushing. "Just fuck me you giant asshol- AH!" Another hand was brought down, But Tyler started moving none the less. Craig gasper and attempted to bite back moans, only for Tyler to bring another hand down on his ass, making him gasp and let out a string of embarrassing moans.

Craig reached down to try and touch himself, but Tyler kept a tight hold on his hands. He used his free hand to reach down and pump Craig, making him gasp and attempt to buck into the touch.

Craig felt a tight knot in his gut getting tighter and tighter before his vision went white as he came. Tyler grunted as he emptied himself while Craig came down from his high. Craig was panting as Tyler pulled out and laid down next to him.

"I am still angry at you." Tyler muttered, wrapping an arm around Craig. Craig rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He muttered as he snuggled with Tyler.


	27. My turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more pron
> 
> ebony x lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers: porn yey

.: Ebony :.

~ A Sequel to 'Fucking Perfect' ~

 

"It's my turn to take over." Ebony breathed into Lisa's wet core from underneath the sheets, making the latter squirm. "I'll show you how... grateful... I am for earlier." "Go ahead. Please me." Lisa fought back a moan, trying not to beg much.

"What was that?" Ebony asked with amusement. "You heard me, you bastard. Please me." Lisa spoke up. "That's not enough for me." Ebony purred, sending shivers down Lisa's spine.

"Please me. I want your tongue inside of me right now. Make me cum, Ebony." Lisa groaned out, shuddering. Ebony smirked. Lisa begging was like music to her ears. Without warning, Ebony attatched herself to Lisa's clit and she began to suck on it harshly. Lisa's back arched instantly, and she let out a rather loud moan.

"Keep moaning for me like that, baby." Ebony whispered, before kitten licking up Lisa's folds. Lisa was practically trembling at this point. Ebony slowly pushed her tongue inside of Lisa. Lisa grasped at the sheets desperately with her claws. She moaned even louder than before, and that was when Ebony remembered something. Lisa was a screamer.

Ebony's eyes lit up and she swirled her tongue around, tasting as much of her lover as she could. Lisa groaned with pleasure between heavy pants, and Ebony continued to work her magic.

Although Ebony liked to be a tease, she decided to let Lisa have her orgasm. She continued to suck and lick until Lisa eventually gave up. She threw her head back and literally screamed with pleasure as she came onto Ebony's tongue.

Ebony sat up, purring. "You taste good." Lisa was gasping for air, and all she could to was nod. "Probably n-not as good as you th-though." "You're probably right." Ebony smirked. "Oh, shut up."

Ebony rolled her eyes, before going back to eating Lisa out. She fucking loved her so much. And it felt good to be the dominant one for one night. 'Maybe it can be like this more often. I like having 'my turns'.'


	28. I have cried for years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not real shippy, but if you squint you can see ebony x lisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers: angsty, mentioned death

~Lex~

 

Lisa was trudging along in the forest, her head down. She knew where she was going without looking upwards. She had plenty times before. She looked up when she reached a clearing with four tombstones in the middle. She walked over to them and sat down in front of them, looking at the names written on them. Lisa was aware that only Zyton and Woodpelt knew about these tombstones besides herself. She had scratched out the dates on the tombstones though.

 

_Shelly H._

_Wonderful, bright daughter, But a short life._

_Saturn V._

_Greatest, Smartest daughter one could have ever asked for._

_Plasma V._

_Curious and funny girl. One that will never be forgotten._

_Galaxy V._

_A loving Father and husband._

 

Lisa felt as if a weight had been placed onto her heart and that she could not move. She felt herself shake as she stared at the well tended tombstones. She visited often, refusing to forget any of them.

The next monument was the one that hurt her most though:

She moved past the tombstones to a hidden area with four large statues. Nobody knew of this place. And never will until her final life is taken.

The first statue was of an umbreon with sapphires for the rings and rubies for the eyes. She had three arrows carved out of graphite in her. One in her head, entering through the side of her left eye, one in her chest and one in her back leg.

 

_The first life of Lisa J. Herber._

_Taken by an armed booby trap while attempting to protect a friend. Sadly, Her friend died shortly after from the same trap._

Lisa felt her throat tighten as she moved onto the next statue.

It was of another umbreon with two lavender stones for eyes. She was surrounded by a graphite fire, with flecks of different red, yellow and orange gems.

 

_The second life of Lisa J. Herber._

_Taken in betrayal as she was burned alive by somebody she thought she could call friend._

The third statue was of a similar looking umbreon with a peridot gem for her single eye. The other side of her face was some sort of pink stone.

There was a gash in throat, flecked with rubies, garnet and other red gems.

 

_The third life of Lisa J. Herber._

_Taken defending someone who hated her, she was killed in front of her mate and kids along with the rest of her team._

And Lisa's eyes landed on the most recent statue. Or death of hers.

 

It was a grand umbreon with wings. Her eye was an emerald and her wings where made of some sort of blue stone.

She had an arrow sticking out of her left wing and several sharp rocks stick out of her body.

 

_The fourth of Lisa J. Herber._

_Taken while attempting to fly over a cliff when an arrow shot and stuck in her wing, making it so she could not fly. She plummeted to her death._

And there was a black pedestal by the fourth life of Lisa. It had no statue and an unfinished plate to have the details of her death etched into. She never knew who made these and she hated them. As beautiful as they where, they just where a memorial to another death of hers.

 

_The fifth life of Lisa J. Herber._

"What is this place?" Lisa jumped and whipped around to see Ebony Smith and Darrowmere behind her. Darrowmere's eyes landed on the fourth statue and looked back at Lisa. "Did you make this?" The coatl asked and Lisa shook her head.

"I did not want you guys to know about this. I did not want anybody to know about these."

She said, feeling weak and vulnerable.

"I don't know who made these, but I hate them." She muttered, explaining them all. Ebony looked at Lisa with sorrow in her eyes and Darrowmere was expressionless.

"And the fifth one is unfinished until I die." She finished, surprised to see Ebony walk towards her and hug her suddenly.

"These are just reminders of your past lives." Darrowmere said, understanding suddenly.

"Of all the people you used to know. And friends you had." She said, her eyes filling with sadness and understanding of not telling people about this place.

Lisa nodded, breaking away from Ebony's hug. "We wont tell anybody. We promise." Ebony said to Lisa, noticing her become less tense when they said that. There was a pause before she let out a quiet sentence.

"Thank you."


	29. Webcam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	30. Crave you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	31. Conventions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	33. Video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	34. Love or something resembling it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	35. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	36. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	37. Son of a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	38. My life is a train wreck, How about yours?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some nice sad lisa x ebony. i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers: angst

~Lex~

 

"Okay Ebony so I know you are confused about how I am still alive and I am here to explain." She said, looking at the very confused and slightly scared Ebony sitting across from her.

"So what happens is that I have a set amount of lives, Don't ask me how many I have because they never told me, and whenever I die I regenerate and lose a life." Lisa said, folding her hands and placing them in her lap.

"I have been alive for about 300 years, as an estimate, so I have seen some shit. I have lost family. I have scarred a lot of people by dying in front of them and then getting up and walking away casually." She explained, noticing how Ebony had barely moved.

"Any questions?" She asked, Ebony raising her hand. "Yes. Why the fuck did you not tell me before?" She asked, Lisa sighing. "I don't like people to worry over me So you are the only person besides Chipstar who knows." She said, averting her gaze.

"You must have suffered so much." Ebony murmured, Lisa looking back at her. She nodded slightly.

"I have. I have lost family and loved ones with nothing to do about it. It is painful." She admitted, not looking Ebony in the eyes. Ebony stood up, Hugging Lisa tightly. "I am sorry." She said, noticing Lisa shift to hug her back.

"Don't be."


	39. Whoops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	40. Whoopsie Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	41. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction was removed by request of Ebony ^ ^;

Heh. Sorry! This fanfiction was removed by Ebony's request.


	42. Pickup lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> h2ovanoss mhmhmhm

~Lex~

 

"Jonathan, stop trying to use shitty pickup lines on me." Evan said, pinching the bridge of his nose.  Right now he had a headache and H2o's crappy and over-used pickup lines where making it worse. He tried telling him to stop, but he was just not listening and it was starting to piss him off.

"I know you like them tho-" "No I really don't though. Please stop." Evan said, rolling his eyes at him. Jonathan stopped for a moment to think about other pickup lines and grinned. "I have a really good one, Can I tell it to you real quick?" He asked him. Evan sighed. "Yes but this is the last one for today you prick." Evan told him as he took a sip of his drink.

"Are you a painting because I want to pin you to the wall and nail you~" Jonathan said in a silky voice, Making Evan spit his drink out and sputter, his face flushed red. Jonathan silently fist pumped the air in victory before leaving, leaving behind a very flustered Evan.


	43. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more ebony x lisa yay.
> 
> Zyton x astro and minx x wifi are in there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> triggers: porn. mmmmm.

~Lex~

 

Lisa and Ebony sat next to each other on the couch, a blanket over them. Minx, Wifi, Zyton and Astro were there as well. They were watching a movie, and it was actually a rather good movie. The movie was Pacific Rim to be exact. Everyone was enjoying the movie. Well, at least everyone but Ebony. "Lisa, stop." Ebony hissed under her breath to Lisa, whos hand was snaking down Ebony's shorts.

"No." Lisa replied simply. Ebony flinched and closed her legs tightly, but Lisa managed to pry them open. She slipped her hand into Ebony's panties and she began to rub her clit, making Ebony squirm. "You okay?" Astro asked with concern to her friend. Ebony winced and nodded. "Y-Yeah." "Aaaalright then." Astro blinked, and continued to watch the movie, snuggled up against Zyton.

"Lisa, seriously. Stop." Ebony begged quietly, whining. Lisa shook her head and slid one finger into Ebony's folds. Ebony threw her head back, but she didn't make a noise. "You sure you're okay?" Wifi asked. "Yeah, I-I'm fi- Aah~" Ebony let out a moan as Lisa added another finger and began to pump. "What the fuck?" Minx yelped, startled.

"Lisa, stop fingering Ebony under the blankets!" Zyton shouted, blushing heavily. "Take it to the bedroom, you fucker!" "Will do." Lisa pulled her fingers out and picked Ebony up, carrying her upstairs to their bedroom. All the others heard was loud moaning coming from upstairs for the whole movie.

"Fuck, I could concentrate on this movie if I wasn't hearing pornographic noises coming from upstairs." Minx hissed, shifting under the blanket that him and Wifi had over them. "Yeah, same." Wifi smirked a bit, keeping his eyes on the screen. He put his hand down Minx's pants. "Fuck you!" Minx hissed, squirming away. "Oh, you love me." Wifi grinned. "Whatever." Minx frowned, although he didn't fight it when Wifi slid his hand down his pants a second time.


	44. Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some moo snukle x terroriser

~Lex~

 

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE LOOKING AT FANART AGAIN?!" Brock practically screamed as Brian nearly fell over laughing. "Because you suggested we look at fanart of us two As a pairing!" He said, laughing.

"I AM A FUCKING IDIOT!" Brock said, whimpering and making a face that resembled a kicked puppy. Brain only laughed harder at that. He wiped tears away from hi eyes as he calmed down. "Can we stop now?" He asked whimpering pitifully.

Brian rolled his eyes, but exited out of that tab and patted him on the back as he curled up in a ball. "Its okay. It will only get worse as we move on in life." He said as Brock felt even more miserable.

"But if it makes you feel better, I only thought about half of these situations." He said, getting up to leave, leaving behind a very confused Brock.


	45. Astronomy Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW PAIRING
> 
> Lets have some more gay stuff involving Lisa.
> 
> How about Astro

.: Ebony :.

 

Astro was sitting on a grassy hill, never taking her eyes off of the sky. A particular bright 'star' caught her eye. Venus. Her eyes lit up, and everything she knew about the planet went rushing through her head. She muttered the facts under her breath, and grinned to herself when she got them right. She almost knew space like the back of her hand. Little did she know that her friend Lisa was watching from a distance, interested by Astro's infactuation with space. "Venus is the hottest planet, seeing as-" Lisa interrupted Astro's fact-listing by sitting down next to her.

\"Venus is what?" "The hottest planet." Lisa blinked with confusion. She counted in her head, before speaking. "But wait, isn't Venus the second planet from the moon or something?" Lisa narrowed her eyes. "From the Sun, silly. And yes, it is. But, y'see, Venus has an incredibly thick atmosphere, thus it captures the heat-" "Sooo the planet closest to the Sun then... Mars, I think... Is colder than Venus?"

"Mercury!" Astro corrected with a giggle. "Not Mars. Yes, it's colder than Venus, but that's only because it has a very, very thin atmosphere-" "So wait... Does that mean Venus is a stormy planet, seeing as it has a thick atmosphere?" "Correct!" Astro beamed. Lisa grinned. Maybe she wasn't so bad at this astronomy thing.

"Y'know what else is a stormy planet? Jupiter. The red 'eye' it has on it is actually a storm that has been raging on for probably eons." "Wow." Lisa muttered, clearly fascinated by Astro's knowledge. "What's that really bright star over there?" "That's not a star, you goof! That's actually Venus." Astro's eyes traveled over to the incredibly bright star-looking planet in the sky. While Astro was busy admiring it, Lisa stole a glimpse at her. Damn, she was perfect.

"And did you know that one of the reasons people don't like to call Pluto a planet is also because of it's orbit? It's called an eliptical orbit! Y'know what else has eliptical in it? IC1101, the biggest galaxy ever in the observable universe! It's an elliptical galaxy. Speaking of galaxies, did you know that our closest galactic neighbour, the Andromeda galaxy, is supposed to collide with the Milky Way galaxy in a couple billion years? Also, did you know that the Sun is halfway through it's hydrogen supply? As soon as it burns out completely, it'll go through a Red Giant phase! It'll eat up Mercury and Venus, and maybe even Earth! And if that doesn't happen, maybe the Sun will collapse on itself, creating a black hole! It won't suck up the Earth though, since it'd be too small of a black hole. Hey, on the topic of black holes, did you know-"

"Shut up and kiss me." Lisa blurted out. "Wha-" Lisa's lips crashed into Astro's, and after Astro realized what was going on, she began to kiss back. After moments of making out, Lisa leaned back. "You should teach me about astronomy more often." "I should." Astro breathed. "Anyways, as I was saying, a black hole with the mass of-" Lisa smashed her lips into Astro's once more, interrupting her. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Lisa grumbled. "The only black hole I'm interested in is yours." Astro gasped, and Lisa took that to her advantage, forcing her tongue in her mouth. "Save the astronomy facts for later."


	46. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more Astro x Lisa, but you have to squint

~Lex~

 

After the first time Lisa had gone out to listen about the stars with Astro, They had done that regularly. Not the kissing part, that was sometimes, but Astro would tell Lisa all about the stars and anything she wanted or needed to know. And sometimes she would question Lisa's knowledge about them too.

It was pretty fun and Lisa really liked looking at the stars. She could never really fully get into astronomy because she was much more of a mechanic than a star-gazer like Zyton and Astro. But she would listen to them if they talk about it because it was still interesting of course. And not to be rude.

Astro was rambling on about some of the planets in a nearby galaxy, But Lisa was more focused on the diamond core planet she mentioned earlier. If Lisa lived long enough, maybe she could build a ship with a drill and mine some of those diamonds...

"Hey! Are you listening?" Lisa snapped out of her thoughts, looking over at the grey dog. She nodded. "Yeah, but I was thinking about that diamond core planet you mentioned earlier." She admitted, earning a chuckle from Astro.

"It is a pretty interesting planet." She said, shrugging and grinning. "What if I built a ship with a drill, flew over to that planet, and mined some of the diamond and brought it back here?" Lisa said, imaging it already. Astro chuckled slightly. "Good luck I guess?" She said, shrugging. Lisa rolled her eyes and continued talking about how she might be able to make it and for once. Astro was the one listening to Lisa ramble on about something.


	47. Drunk on Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZYSTRO MMMMMMMM

.: Ebony :.

 

Astro usually never got drunk. But this... this was different. It was her birthday and their little 'gaggle' of friends had taken her to a bar.

Worst.

Idea.

**Ever.**

"Astro, we should go home." Zyton spoke up to the small fox next to him, who was downing a shot. "Huh?" Astro blinked, clearly intoxicated. The way that she swayed every so often and slurred her speech was a dead giveaway. "Lets go. We're going home." Zyton insisted, standing up.

Astro frowned, but she stood up as well, almost falling over. "Don't fall on your ass and lets just get the fuck home." Zyton grumbled. He held onto her arm and helped her to the door, before heading outside. Astro tripped on the small staircase down, but thankfully, Zyton caught her before she could hit the ground.

"God damn it." He growled quietly, before leading her home. Astro was rambling on mindlessly about random things, before stopping abruptly, almost pulling Zyton backwards. "Zytin- I mean Zyton, I fucking love you so mu-" Astro paused to hiccup, "-uch." She finished. "I- What?" Zyton felt panic rising in his chest, but before he knew it, Astro had collapsed on the ground, clearly unconscious. "Fuck!" Zyton snapped.

 

Astro woke up on her couch. She sat up, a throbbing migraine pulsing through her head. She clutched her head, desperately trying to soothe the pain. "Take some Advil." Astro looked up, seeing Zyton sitting there with a concerned expression. Astro blinked woozily, before consuming the 2 tablets of Advil in front of her, chugging them down with a bottle of water.

"So, about last night..." Astro watched Zyton fidget uncomfortably. She narrowed her eyes with confusion. "Do you actually love me?" Astro sat there, her eyes widening slowly. She was clearly flustered by this point. "... Yes." Zyton's eyes lit up, and a grin spread across his face. He pounced on Astro, attacking her face and neck with kisses. "Ah!" Astro squirmed under him, giggling. "We can do this when my head isn't pounding." "Alright, alright." Zyton pouted playfully, sitting up. "Well, I love you too." He smiled faintly.


	48. Frame of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really and i mean really, Dark fanfiction ahead.
> 
> Really, Really dark.
> 
> Lisa x Ebony but in a warrior cats setting.
> 
> Not sure if i can really call is Lisa x Ebony though.
> 
> Ebonywish = Ebony  
> Sparrowspot = Lisa
> 
> it is also a songfic. i think???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Dark themes, Murder, Insanity, FuCKING SHIELD YOUR EYES TO PROTECT YOUR INNOCENCE BECAUSE THIS IS DARK AS SHIT

.: Ebony :.

 

= For now you can stay =

"Sparrowspot, what if we get caught?" "We won't." The sphynx cat looked back at the long-furred tabby she-cat behind her with a wicked grin. Ebonywish, the tabby, lowered her ears. Of course Sparrowspot scared her. That wouldn't hurt their friendship, of course. What she doesn't know won't kill her.

= Right here we will play =

"Look what I caught!" Sparrowspot exclaimed, hauling a large crow with her as she padded over to Ebonywish. Ebonywish was from ThunderClan, and Sparrowspot was from ShadowClan. A large war was raging between all of the Clans, and just outside of the territories was their getaway, or for Sparrowspot, a place to let out all of her emotions. Anger, excitement, sadness, or anything that simply came to mind.

= Until somehow you can find =

Ebonywish was confused. Hadn't the ShadowClan medicine cat diagnosed Sparrowspot yet? She was clearly insane. She killed things for fun, she had a very twisted mind, and it almost seemed as if she had split personalities. Sparrowspot had lashed out at Ebonywish many times for no reason, and Ebonywish didn't want to fight back. She returned to camp many days with fresh wounds, and when any cat asked what had happened, she lied and said a patrol had ambushed her. But it wasn't a patrol. It was Sparrowspot.

= A slightly different Frame of Mind =

When one of Ebonywish's older sisters Dapplesky asked to talk about it, Ebonywish had refused. Yet, somehow, Dapplesky had managed to convince her to explain everything. They were crouched by the river. Stars lit up the night sky, and the moon cast a faint glow onto the she-cats. Dapplesky was a mother as well. Her kits were all apprentices now, and she had raised them well. They were strong and proud, just like their father. "Tell me, Ebonywish, where are these wounds coming from?" Dapplesky asked softly, not wanting to frighten the young feline. "I-I have a friend... Her name is Sparrowspot, from ShadowClan... a-and she-" "She abuses you." Dapplesky finished for her, noticing the fear and guilt in Ebonywish's eyes. Dapplesky intertwined her tail with Ebonywish's tail. "I'll help you through this. It'll all be okay."

= Right here in my arms =

Ebonywish had a foreleg wrapped around Sparrowspot's shoulder as she wailed into her fluffy chest fur. "I just want it all to stop! The battle, and everything!" She shouted, making Ebonywish pin her ears back. Sparrowspot leaned back, staring at Ebonywish.

= Away from all harm =

"Don't worry, Sparrowspot." Ebonywish breathed, her ears lifting a bit. "You're safe with me."

= You'll be safe from all the flares =

Ebonywish almost actually felt loved by the psychotic sphynx for a moment, and hope sparked in her eyes as Sparrowspot stared at Ebonywish.

= Although I know you don't care =

Sparrowspot then unsheathed her claws and lifted her paw, swiping Ebonywish's cheek, leaving a couple of scratches oozing with blood. The ShadowClan cat then turned and ran off.

= You can lift your head up to the sky =

Ebonywish stared up at the night sky, feeling comforted by Dapplesky. She pressed closer to the elder she-cat, admiring the stars.

= Take a deeper breath and give it time =

"You just need to give it time." Dapplesky murmured, her tail still weaved together with Ebonywish's. "Maybe Sparrowspot will come to realize that she's hurting you after a while."

= You can walk the path among the lines =

"And what if she doesn't?" Ebonywish asked with worry, looking up at her sibling.

= With your shattered Frame of Mind =

"We just have to hope for the best." Dapplesky meowed quietly, pity in her eyes.

= I wish that you could always stay =

"Why don't you stay with me?" Sparrowspot asked Ebonywish as they strolled through an open field, the chirping of birds and crickets accompanying them. Ebonywish forced her fur to stay flat. She didn't want to seem threatened in front of her friend.

= We can wait right here and play =

"W-Well, I have a family back in ThunderClan, and I have friends too. I can't just abandon my Clan during times like this." Ebonywish explained, and Sparrowspot froze, staring at Ebonywish, clearly offended.

= Until somehow you can find =

"It's just because I'm different, isn't it?" Sparrowspot raised her voice, hatred reflecting in her eyes. "You hate me! Well, I hate you too! I hope you get killed off just like the rest of your Clan!" She yowled, before fleeing.

= A slightly better Frame of Mind =

Ebonywish stood there in pure horror, her fur bristling. Sparrowspot hurt her. Not only physically, but verbally. The thick-furred she-cat turned and padded back to camp, her head low.

= When they say you will fall =

The words of Sparrowspot echoed in Ebonywish's mind that night. She tossed and turned, making many of her fellow warriors complain, but she couldn't sleep. Not after today's earlier incidents.

= You can reach nothing at all =

"She wants me to die, Dapplesky." Ebonywish sat at the edge of the river, next to Dapplesky. She looked down at the brown she-cat, before wrapping her tail around her and pulling her close. "You won't, I'll make sure of it."

= Hide your tracks =

Ebonywish didn't visit with Sparrowspot for quite a few days afterwards. She was afraid. And very, very lonely.

= Beneath the rind =

She spent most of her time sitting in the back of the warriors den. If she wasn't doing that, she was fighting alongside her Clan, trying to prevent any deaths that she could.

= Of a different Frame of Mind =

Ebonywish had encountered Sparrowspot a few times in battle. They usually ignored each other, but one day, Sparrowspot had enough. She had tackled Ebonywish and nearly killed her, but Dapplesky had saved her life. 'You won't, I'll make sure of it.' Ebonywish repeated that sentence in her mind, and suddenly, courage made it's way into her mind. "I won't die." She murmured. "Not today."

= Is that what you heard =

Meanwhile, Sparrowspot had almost destroyed the medicine den. The ShadowClan medicine cat kept Sparrowspot in their den so they could keep an eye on her, but she had thrown a tantrum and spilled herbs everywhere, nearly injuring the medicine cat.

= Broken words in the dirt =

"I just want my friend back!" Sparrowspot shouted at the top of her lungs as ShadowClan's deputy and medicine cat restrained her against the floor of the den. She writhed under their grip, and the medicine cat forced a pawful of poppy seeds into Sparrowspot's mouth.

= Yelling out, into the Sun =

"Ebonywish!" Sparrowspot yowled, before falling unconscious.

= Here we come =

"Are these little sessions making you feel any better?" Dapplesky asked Ebonywish during one of their 'therapy' nights. Ebonywish hung her head, and sighed quietly.

= Here we come =

"Not exactly." She admitted. Dapplesky's smile faltered. "How can I make you feel better?" "I just want to be away from Sparrowspot. I don't know how much longer I can deal with her torturing me."

= Here we come, Here we come =

"There's always a way, Ebonywish." Dapplesky answered. "Just be straightforward and tell her to stop."

= Here we come, Here we come =

"She'll hurt me even more then." Ebonywish hissed. "I'm not sure how else to help, Ebonywish. I'm sorry." Dapplesky mewed guiltily, before standing up and heading back to camp, leaving a depressed Ebonywish on her own.

= You can lift your head up to the sky =

"You came back!" Sparrowspot exclaimed, noticing Ebonywish walking towards her.

= Take a deeper breath and give it time =

"Yeah..." Ebonywish mumbled. "I just needed some... time..."

= You can walk the path among the lines =

"Time? What?" Sparrowspot tilted her head in confusion. "Time away from me?"

= With your shattered Frame of Mind =

"I- No, that's not what I meant-" Ebonywish was cut off by a set of claws slashing across her throat. Not deep enough to kill her, but not shallow enough to heal quickly either. "I'm tired of this, Sparrowspot!" Ebonywish sputtered out, wheezing for air. "You need to stop hurting me!" Sparrowspot simply growled. "You hate me!" She spat, before lashing out at her again.

= I wish that you could always stay =

"Maybe I do!" Ebonywish screeched, making Sparrowspot go silent. Ebonywish stood there, blood dripping down her throat.

= We can wait right here and play =

"You're insane, Sparrowspot. Insane!" Ebonywish shouted. Her breaths were gasps now.

= Until somehow you can find =

Sparrowspot was frozen in place. Ebonywish choked and coughed out a bit of blood every so often.

= A slightly better Frame of Mind =

"You need a better frame of mind!" The ThunderClan she-cat hissed weakly. "You need help!"

= You can lift your head up to the sky =

Dapplesky listened to Ebonywish as she ranted on and on and on.

= Take a deeper breath and give it time =

"She lashed out at me again!" Ebonywish growled. "I hate her!"

= You can walk the path among the lines =

"But she doesn't hate you." Dapplesky frowned, her ears low.

= With your shattered Frame of Mind =

"If she didn't hate me, she wouldn't hurt me!" Ebonywish stood up abruptly and she whirled around, running off.

= I wish that you could always stay =

Ebonywish stayed up all through the night, planning.

= We can wait right here and play =

She wasn't entirely sure what she was planning, but she indeed was thinking of something.

= Until somehow you can find =

Maybe she was planning on how to help Sparrowspot, or how to make her stop hurting her.

= A slightly better Frame of Mind =

Or maybe she was planning on how to end her life, so the havoc she wreaked would stop.

= And when daylight comes through =

Ebonywish trudged alongside her fellow Clanmates as they entered battle for what seemed the hundredth time that moon. She unsheathed her claws, looking around for Sparrowspot.

= When the day is anew =

The sphynx caught her eye, and Ebonywish looked away immediately. She studied what position she was in, and thoughts ran through her mind, wondering what move she would make next.

= Then it will be time =

A loud yowl awoke Ebonywish back into reality, and she dodged a cat soaring over her. She stood back up, only to be knocked forwards.

= For a new Frame of Mind =

She looked behind her, and she noticed that the cat who had bowled her over was Sparrowspot.

= When all eyes are on you =

Everything seemed to go slowmotion and silent for Ebonywish. She rolled onto her back and she thrust upwards with her hind legs, kicking Sparrowspot off of her.

= You will know what to do =

"I won't let you hurt me again!" Ebonywish shouted over the screeching and yowling of fighting cats around her. She lunged at Sparrowspot, who rolled out of the way.

= Since you would have found =

Realization struck Sparrowspot, who stood up quickly, bracing herself for impact.

= Your new Frame of Mind =

Ebonywish wanted to kill her.

= When can lift your head up to the sky =

Memories flooded through Ebonywish's head, and she dropped into a crouch, preparing to jump at Sparrowspot once more.

= Take a deeper breath and give it time =

She took a deep breath and her claws scraped against the ground as she lifted herself up onto her hind legs.

= You can walk the path among the lines =

Sparrowspot narrowed her eyes and she growled, before looking down and noticing a sharp stick next to her. 'How coincidental.' She thought curiously, before picking it up, holding out the sharp point as Ebonywish launched herself forwards.

= But always know that you'll be safe =

Everything was a blur after that. Ebonywish didn't have time to think before the sharp stick pierced her throat, going all the way through to the back of her neck.

= I'll be here throughout your days =

Sparrowspot crouched down at Ebonywish's now dead body. The ShadowClan she-cat's cold, emotionless eyes scanned the corpse. "Don't worry, Ebonywish,"

= Come find me and we will play =

"We didn't get caught."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN ONLY DESCRIBE THIS AS DARK HOLY SHIT


	49. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Basically (Marcel) x Nogla (David)

~Lex~

 

David was slightly ashamed of himself. He was in public and he was having really, really dirty thoughts about his friend Marcel who he was with right now. They where walking around town looking around at the shops.

David was in the middle of his thoughts when his Marcel said something. He looked over at him. "Can you repeat that?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering where there might be a food place." He asked him. David thought for a moment before leading them towards the direction of the food area of the shopping area.

He noticed he got a few weird looks from Marcel and in panic stopped his train of dirty thoughts and thought 'Okay Marcel If you heard or saw any of those thoughts, please cough'. He thought.

Marcel coughed into his hand, Making David nearly scream out of embarrassment. Marcel noticed David's face was red and that he was not moving. "Hey you okay?" He asked confused. David shook slightly but nodded and continued moving.

Marcel thought maybe it was because he coughed. Maybe he was a gramophone or something, But he just had a dry throat. Nothing important. Except to David apparently.


	50. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL MESSAGE AT THE END OF THE FANFICTION AND AFTER THIS!!!! :,D
> 
> Lisa x Ebony -w-

.: Ebony :.

 

Ebony and Lisa were about 15. Well, Lisa was 16. Ebony was 15. The two were sitting on the couch, playing video games. "Fuck you!" Ebony snapped as Lisa stole her kills. They were playing Black Ops 1 Zombies, and Lisa was pissing her off.

"No kills for you!" Lisa grinned, killing more of the zombies before Ebony could. "I hope you go down, you fucker!" Ebony hissed, desperately trying to kill more zombies. "Nah, I'm good." Lisa purred merrily, killing more fucking zombies.

"Stop stealing my fucking kills, you fucking bitch!" Ebony shouted, and out of anger, she whipped her PS3 controller halfway across the room, only for it to hit the wall and break. Ebony sat there miserably, staring down at her hands.

"You okay?" Lisa asked guiltily, leaning towards Ebony a bit. Ebony looked over at Lisa with hurt in her eyes. Lisa took a deep breath and stared at her. 'It has to be done.' Lisa pressed her lips against Ebony's tenderly, and Ebony kissed back, their lips moving in sync.

Lisa reached behind Ebony's neck and pulled her closer, before leaning back, gasping for air. "You alright now?" Lisa asked, a quiet purr vibrating her voice. "Yeah." Ebony answered raspily, before leaning in to kiss Lisa again.

"Nuh-uh." Lisa placed a finger on Ebony's lips, much to her surprise. "Go find your spare PS3 controller and maybe afterwards we can kiss some more.~" Without hesitation, Ebony instantly got up and ran off to find her controller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ebony's A.N:  
> hey guys, ebony here! no, this isn't a reader insert by the way, its just my name is ebony and i have a character named ebony.  
> anywho, this is Lex and my celebration for 50 fanfics! wow, thats a lot, isn't it?  
> anyways, thanks for everybody who reads these! you guys are amazing and i love you all! c;  
> have a nice day!  
> ~ ebony)  
> (Lex's A.N:  
> As i said at the beginning, Special note after this is posted! 50 fanfictions is a lot and in such a short period of time! I will speak more at the little celebratory thing after this!  
> ♠ - Lex)


	51. 50 fanfictions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCREAMS

WE HAVE REACHED OUT 50TH FANFICTION! :,D

~~This is a milesone for us and i can't wait for our 100th~~

~~Something i want to say though, Is one we reach our 100th fanfiction (if we do), We will start another Dump of fanfictions. Dump of fanfictions, 2.0~~

~~I will be investing more time into Rubrum Flores now though, As i really want to continue it. And i might start other stories as well. But we wont stop this! We will continue to the best of our ability!~~

~~And yes, The counter is 102. 100 fanfictions, 2 side notes.~~

 

New update on the next chapter!


	52. Please read this!

From the decision that me and Ebony have made, We have decided to ditch this dump of fanfictions and make a new one only using our characters. We will no longer update this one and by the sounds of it, Ebony will no longer make fanfictions that don't use our own characters. (I on the other hand probably will continue to write more than just my own characters!~)

 

The new dump of fanfictions will be out somewhat soon (we hope) under the title Dump of Fanfictions: Characters 2.0

 

So creative, I know but i have not slept in a few days.

 

So to sum it up, We wont update THIS dump of fanfictions again, nor will Ebony be posting anymore fanfictions using real life people/Characters that are not ours (i think) and we will be posting a new dump of fanfictions very soon.

 

Hope to see you guys on the new garbage dump!


End file.
